1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ergoline derivatives, to processes for their preparation, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
2. Discussion of the Background
A variety of semi-synthetic ergot derivatives have been prepared and shown to possess anti-hypertensive and other activities. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,941 and 4,321,381. Also, numerous derivatives are described in Kirk-Othmer's Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Vol. 1 (John Wiley & Sons, 1978). However, none of these derivatives has a piperazine moiety located on the ergoline derivative in the manner of the present invention.